Blue Boy Running
by PugZkii
Summary: Johnathan (H2ODelirious) flees his home after conflict rises between himself and his father. Short summary, just read :3 More characters included than what are listed. Rated M for now but probably no smut! R&R


Whatz up, Guyz!? I'm back with a new story! However!...this story will be featuring some new characters that are, for once, not the Minions! Today, we are going to be reading about Jonathan (H2ODelirious), Luke (CaRtOoNz), Evan (Vanoss), along with some minor characters like Tyler (I AM WILDCAT), Ryan (OhmWrecker), and BasicallyIDoWrk.

Right at the moment, I'm pretty set on no smut but slight fluff.

Summary: Johnathan flees his home after a conflict between himself and his father. When his father disagrees and gives him tons of negativity for his sexual orientation, Johnathan makes an attempt at starting a new life, away from his family. Along the way, he meets Luke, otherwise known as Cartoonz. After getting bonded together and becoming really good friends, Johnathan learns that Cartoonz has actually played video games with him before. More problems arise however when Johnathan makes a desperate escape, re entering into the snow driven world when his father tries to seek him out.

Enjoy and don't forget to RR!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

A shuddering sigh pulled deep at Johnathans chest, releasing a heavy cloud of steam through the holes in his mask. The winter air chilled his skin, forcing him to hug his thin hoodie tighter around his lanky figure. As he walked, feet slipping under him every once in awhile on the glass like street, he caught himself dreading ever leaving the warm safety of his home. His sister, the angel that she was, tried to beg him to stay, telling him that things would get better, but he knew he couldn't. He had to get away. His father had fought him again. John did what he could to fight back but things took an unfortunate turn for him when his dad threw him against a closet door, his head smacking it so hard that it nearly knocked him unconscious. His mind swam, barely making out what his dad said as he tossed him like a rag into the closet, telling him that the closet was where he belonged if he wasn't going to be normal like his sister.

He was always going that...comparing him to his sister.

He understood, he wasn't perfect like she was. She was everything that any parent would want. He tried to be like her, hoping to gain the acceptance from the tall man. In fact, there were times, very frequent times actually, that she helped him. She's lie to their dad and tell him that Johnathan had cleaned the entire house when in reality, they would do it together. But even with her help, he never got the same praise as she got.

A soft jingle rang out in the screams of the blizzard. Speaking of his sister...

John pulled his phone from his jacket, swiping it open and holding the receiver to his ear. "Hey, Jane." He said, voice thick as affect from his face being numb.

"John! Where are you? Dad's going livid!" She whispered harshly.

John could tell she was in her room, but he could still hear the angry voice of his father in the background, screaming out for his youngest child.

"I left. I'm not coming back."

"Are you crazy?!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Don't answer that. There is a storm rolling through. You'll die if you stay out there."

"Trust me, I'll be fine." John couldn't help but smile softly when he heard his sister sputter at his words. "Even if I do die, no one will miss me." He knew that wasn't true, but it felt like the right thing to say at that moment.

"I'll miss you...please come home, Johnny..." That pet name almost making him reconsider his flee. "I don't want something bad to happen to you."

"Look, I'll just buy out a room at the closest motel or something."

"The closest motel is seventeen miles away, Johnathan! It'll take you hours to get there!"

"I'll make it."

Jane sighed heavily on the other end of the line. "But what...w-hang on."

In the background, John could hear Jane's door open with force as their fathers voice floated into the conversation.

"Did you get ahold of him?"

"No. He's refusing to pick up his phone."

"...DAMNIT!" Then the door shut again and Jane was back.

"He'll come find you."

"What's the point? He hates me."

"You're his son, John."

"So?! He beats me, Jane! He obviously doesn't want me around!" John felt his blood boil. How dare she use that on him!

"Calm down, please. If you don't find some place to stay, he'll come find you and right at this moment, you probably don't want that."

"I don't want any of it! I'm better off dead anyway. Don't fell sad if I don't make it, I'll freeze out here and maybe then I'll be happy."

"Don't say that, J-"

John pocketed his phone after he quickly ended his call. He ignored the constant ringing of his phone, focusing on his breathing, trying to stay calm. With the thought of his dad possibly seeking him out, worry replaced the chill of the wind on his skin. For the next hour, he was constantly looking in front and behind him, searching for the all too familiar black truck that he had been nice enough to purchase for his undeserving father. It wasn't until he heard to thunderous roar of a diesel engine that panic flooded his senses. Down the road in front of him, he saw the black against the white snow vehicle coming his way, and the angry driver scowering the scene before him, looking for his child's hockey mask and bright blue hoodie.

"Fuck..."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Here's chapter one! I know it's a little short but it will get longer! I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave a review if you liked it and let me know what you thought!

Ciao!

-PZ


End file.
